bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Shilpa Shinde
| age = | hometown = Mumbai, India | occupation = Television Actress | series = Bigg Boss 11 (2017) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 105 | status = Winner | nominations = 16 | evictions = 9 }}Shilpa Shinde (born 28 August 1977) is an Indian television actress. She is known for her role in STAR Plus's soap opera Bhabhi (2002–08), and Angoori Bhabhi in & TV's sitcom Bhabhi Ji Ghar Par Hai!. In 2017, she participated in Bigg Boss and became the winner. The Times of India|website=The Times of India|access-date=2017-11-30}} On 5 February 2019, Shinde joined the Indian National Congress, where she will be participating in the upcoming Lok Sabha election on Congress ticket in Mumbai. India Today|website= India Today|access-date=2019-02-05}} Early life Shinde was born on 28 August 1977 into a Maharashtrian middle-class family. Her father, Dr. Satyadeo Shinde, was the judge of a High Court while her mother Geeta satyadeo Shinde is a homemaker. She has two elder sisters and a younger brother. Shinde was a psychology student at K.C. College, Mumbai, but failed to obtain her bachelor's degree. Her father wanted her to study law, but she was not interested in studying the subject. Personal life Shinde met actor Romit Raj on the set of TV show Maayka (2007–2009). The two started dating each other soon afterwards. They were engaged to be married in 2009 but the wedding was called off when Shinde was unable to meet the demands of Raj and his family. Shinde went into depression when her father died in 2013 of Alzheimer’s disease. Her father did not want her to take up acting as a profession. Shinde said, “He never wanted me to get into acting but when I insisted he did give me a year’s time and I became an actress. I was there with him day and night in the last couple of months and now he is gone.” . Career Shinde made her television debut in 1999. She came into the spotlight for her role in the serial Bhabhi (2002–08). She next starred in the serial Kabhi Aaye Na Judaai (2001–03) and later played the role of Chitra in Sanjeevani (2002). In 2002 in the same year she played the lead role in Amrapali (2002). Later, she continued to play another role in the show Miss India (2004). In January 2004, Shinde played the parallel lead as Meher in DD National's show Meher - Kahani Haq Aur Haqeeqat Ki until January 2006. She later was seen in Star Plus show Hatim. In 2005, Shilpa played a role in Zee TV;s Rabba Ishq Na Hove as Juhi until 2006. She then was seen in Betiyaan Apni Yaa Paraaya Dhan as Veera, Hari Mirchi Lal Mirchi, and Waaris as Gayatri. Shinde has acted in two Telugu films-Dasari Narayana Rao's Chhina and Suresh Verma's Shivani. Breakthrough, success and hiatus (2014–2016) Shinde's breakthrough role was Koyal Narayan in SAB TV's sitcom Chidiya Ghar opposite Paresh Ganatra. Shinde quit the show in March 2013 due to problems in her personal life and was replaced by Shubhangi Atre, who played the part for a year. Atre had to leave the show when Shinde decided to return in June 2014 but in September of the same year, Shinde decided to quit again. She said, "I was promised a lot of things and told that the character will have an interesting graph. However, the producer has failed to keep his promise. Since I wasn't too happy with my track, I decided to quit the show." Shinde was permanently replaced by Baal Veer actress Aditi Sajwan. In January 2015, it was reported that Shinde had been approached to play the lead role in &TV's new sitcom Bhabi Ji Ghar Par Hai!. She was initially cast to play a glamorous neighbour Anita Mishra (eventually played by Saumya Tandon) but had to play the simple housewife, Angoori Tiwari, when actress Rashami Desai, who had had been cast to play Angoori, opted out due to personal reasons. Shinde became a household name with her portrayal of Angoori Bhabhi in Bhabi Ji Ghar Par Hai!, but she quit in March 2016 after having several issues with the makers and accusing them of mentally torturing her. Shinde was replaced by Shubhangi Atre in April 2016, who had also replaced her in Chidiya Ghar in 2014. Atre cited this fact as a mere coincidence. In 2017, Shinde did an item song in the film Patel Ki Punjabi Shaadi. Bigg Boss and return to television (2017–present) In October 2017, Shinde returned to television and became a contestant on the reality show Bigg Boss 11. One of her fellow contestants on the show was Vikas Gupta, the programming head of &TV, who was said to have played a major role in her ouster from Bhabi Ji Ghar Par Hai. The two initially shared an unpleasant relationship and often fought on the show but their relationship became much more cordial towards the end of it. Both Shinde and Gupta became finalists on the show along with actress Hina Khan and businessman Puneesh Sharma. Shinde beat the other three finalists and was declared the winner of Bigg Boss on 14 January 2018. In 2018, post Bigg Boss, she booked a role in the film Radha Kyon Gori Main Kyon Kaala opposite Lulia Vantur. Other works Entry into Indian politics (2019–present) In February 2019, Shinde joined the Indian National Congress in presence of Sanjay Nirupam. India Today|website= India Today|access-date=2019-02-05}} Filmography Television See also * List of Hindi television actresses References External links * Category:Living people Category:Indian television actresses Category:Marathi people Category:1977 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Indian women in politics Category:Big Brother (TV series) winners Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants